blue butts
by Marbus
Summary: funny story honest (author bows head in respect of the reader) please review
1. Fly to Videl

Krillin was walking with Marron.  
  
"I hope it'll be longer before I next have to visit your school" said Krillin.  
  
"Whatever" replied Marron.  
  
"Don't whatever me young lady" said Krillin.  
  
"If you don't want come, just send mum next time" said Marron.  
  
"After last time! You know she can't hear a bad word about you," said Krillin  
  
"Yet you can," said Marron. "It was just as much their fault as mine."   
  
"But the last time I checked I found that none of them could break through tritium"   
  
said Krillin.  
  
"but but they started it" said Marron.  
  
"You need to learn control" said Krillin.  
  
"Control is for idiots like you dad, if you have beef with someone you should just   
  
destroy them" said Marron clenching a fist.  
  
"And you wonder why I don't teach you ki attacks" said Krillin.  
  
"Yeah …" started Marron.  
  
"Can you feel that? It's Videl she's losing energy fast. Go go get help I'm going to   
  
see what I can do, hopeful it wont be over my head, get it Marron over my head you   
  
see I'm short so most things are over my head" Krillin waited for a laugh but when it   
  
didn't come he just flew off towards Videl.  
  
'Go get help, ok then hello Marron want to help save the day? Sure Marron I want to   
  
save the day then lets go'   
  
and Marron flew off into the air 'boy my dad can move when he wants to",  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The z fighters:  
  
Vegita was knocked out from training.  
  
Tein and Chotzu where gambling with the all major mob heads (and winning).  
  
Goten and Trunks were on a double date.  
  
Yamcha had interrupted Vegita's training and was also knocked out.  
  
Gohan was sleeping during a meeting with his staff giving him the annual report.  
  
18 was waiting for Krillin to come home.  
  
.  
  
.   
  
Goten and trunks looked at each other.  
  
"We have to go to the bathroom," announced Trunks to their dates.  
  
"Yeah" added Goten and off they went.   
  
Girl 1 "that odd why are they going to the toilet together"  
  
Girl 2 "their talking about us I know it"  
  
Girl 1 "probably laughing at me"  
  
Girl 2 "Or me"  
  
Girl 1 "perhaps they're really going toilet I mean boys go toilet too."  
  
Girl 2 "Get real, they probably got something in their teeth or something"  
  
Girl 1 "I hope they haven't ditched us"  
  
Girl 2 "through the window and out our lives"  
  
Girl 1 "we would have to pick up the bill"  
  
Girl 2 "****"  
  
Girl 1 "quiet boys don't like girls that swear"  
  
Girl 2 "do you think we should order something?"  
  
Girl 1 "They'll think were pigs who can't wait to get feed or drunk"  
  
Girl 2 "okay lets just wait in silence"  
  
Girl 1 "do you thing we should go toilet?"  
  
Girl 2 "and have them think we have ditched them, never"  
  
Girl 1 "back to silence"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Lets hope this thing is over quick" said Trunks flying at full speed towards Videl.  
  
"Why we can always pick up new ones on our way back." Said Goten with a smile on   
  
his face.  
  
"Just because your girl is the way she is, doesn't mean I have to break up with mine"   
  
said trunks.  
  
"I think we need to concentrate on flying we have just passed that tree again" noticed   
  
Goten.  
  
  
  
Well how is that for a chapter   
  
"Please review whilst I write chapter two." 


	2. Fly to Dende

'I wonder if ...Videl.'  
  
Gohan stood up   
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
Gohan opened the window and jumped out.  
  
Businessman "its not that bad Mr Son no need to kill yourself, the company is doing better"  
  
Gohan felt Krillin's energy spike up as his wife's went too low to sense.  
  
Krillin was surrounded by blue men about his height He was swapping blows but he was far too static. Gohan soon saw why on the floor next to Krillin was Videl .  
  
"yah" Gohan flew at the blue men and started knocking them away he then blazed into Supersayin 2. Now when he punched the blue men where instantly destroyed. (Think cell jrs).  
  
Krillin picked up Videl and flew off to Dende. Krillin was going say something but decided just to concentrate on flying.  
  
.  
  
Goten and Trunks landed.  
  
"Your brother's pissed"  
  
Goten just flew off turned supersayin and started pounding the blue guys aswell.  
  
"I guess it's just the Sayin thing to do." Said Trunks  
  
Blue man "Sayinjin?"   
  
They all began to whisper to each other.  
  
The tallest blue man almost 4 foot tall came to the front and bowed.  
  
"Forgiveness please, we didn't know you where sayins" he said as the rest went on their knees. "If we had known this was new Vegita we would of never of invaded"  
  
"You like sayins?" asked Trunks.  
  
"We don't like sayins oh no we love them oh so" they sung.  
  
"Sayins are wonderful marvellous great.," said one with a low voice.  
  
"We wish to serve you," said the shortest 2 foot tall.  
  
"Do you think you could learn the sayanman motto cause I thinking of bringing that back it was so cool?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooo" shouted Goten "You can't" and he started blasting all the blue men away "not again" he shoot out more blasts "never again" and he started kamehamehaing the blue men into the next dimension. Goten went full out but there was so many, he eventually ran out of energy and fell to his knees.  
  
"Don't worry me none of us want to see sayanman again." Said Trunks and started Gallic gunning the blue people down.  
  
There was one left "My dad would love one of those for fathers day, oi you blue but"   
  
"Yes Mr Sayin," said the last 'blue but'.  
  
"Come with me"   
  
"Ok Mr Sayin"  
  
"Call me Trunks"  
  
"Come on Goten lets take you to the lookout." Said Gohan lifting up his brother. "Can't wait to see how Videl's doing".  
  
"No sayanman motto" said Goten to himself gladly.  
  
They arrived at the look out to see a cornered look on Dende and Mr Popo's face.  
  
"What's wrong Dende?" asked Gohan   
  
"Krillin and Videl landed then disappeared in a blink of an eye" explain Dende.  
  
"What?" said Gohan dropping his brother to the floor.  
  
"Krillin had Videl in his arms and then he vanished" said Dende.  
  
"Hold my hand" said Gohan. Dende held his long time friends hand.  
  
"Your namekness will come in useful for this new ki finding technique." explain Gohan. "There's Krillin and my wife their of towards the western lights.  
  
"I didn't know Krillin could fly that fast I mean that's far in space," said Mr Popo.  
  
"He can't" said Goten then added "are you going to heal me soon"  
  
Gohan flew of still holding Dende to capsule corp.  
  
"Trunks where are we going" said 'blue but'.  
  
"To my home where my mum and me work, earths most advance tech place Capsule Corp," said Trunks Proudly.  
  
"You mention you had a father who is he?"  
  
"Well if you love Sayins your going to love my dad, he is Vegita prince of all sayins"  
  
"What an honour to serve the Prince of all Sayins"  
  
"Make sure you mention that he likes to be respected"   
  
"Will do, is that capsule corp.?" said 'blue but' pointing to the building.  
  
"Sure is" said Trunks   
  
They landed next to the building and 'Blue but' shouted.  
  
"Life force explosion" capsule corp. was annihilated along with all the scientists. Trunks then dropped to the floor as he felt that Bulma and Yamcha had also died. Trunks turned to 'blue but' and he was no more.  
  
"Trunks?" 


	3. plans

"Trunks where's Capsule corp?"  
  
"Tein, Yamcha and Bulma are dead Krillin and Videl are have been kidnapped" said   
  
Dende.  
  
"I'll go get Vegita from the rubble then" said Tein flying in the rubble.  
  
"Mother" said Trunks on his knees   
  
"I guess there wasn't a beta capsule corp"  
  
"Mommy" said Trunks with tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Vegita body was in a bad state both his arms where limp and his mind struggled to   
  
keep on going. Tein placed the proud prince on the floor in front of Dende. The   
  
Namek struggled to heal the mighty man but as always he prevailed.   
  
"Forget me, heal Bulma!" shouted Vegita as he came to.  
  
Gohan looked to the sky.  
  
Tein closed all three of his eyes.  
  
Dende continue to heal Vegita.  
  
Trunks walked towards his father and began to hug him.  
  
Vegita faces soften and tears started rolling his cheeks.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krillin and Videl where striped and placed in a giant vat of blue.  
  
"Dende can you make another dragon?" asked Gohan  
  
"Do you think it is wise after the whole evil dragon saga?" said Dende nervously.  
  
"Answer the boy's question" commanded Vegita.  
  
"It will take me a year and it wont be anywhere close to the power of the last at most   
  
we'll get is one wish then it'll die" said Dende.  
  
"We'll wish Bulma back" said Gohan "then me and Vegita can go into space and get   
  
back Videl and Krillin."  
  
Trunks and Vegita were overjoyed.  
  
"You Dende since your going to be busy can I be guardian of earth?" asked Tein.   
  
"I can see no reason why not," said Dende  
  
Tein to himself 'within a year I shall rule the world'. 


	4. TIME GOES BY

One year later.  
  
Two Supersayin 3 stood in a field, one panting trying to stay still.  
  
"Come stand up are you a Sayin or not!"  
  
"Its been a month a whole month of being a ss3 all day everyday it kinda tires you   
  
out!"  
  
"Come on if I can do it you can do it"  
  
"I can't its too hard" tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
"Do you want your wife to see you week rolling about on the floor?"  
  
"No never"  
  
"Then get up"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Okay then up and atom"  
  
"Thanks Gohan."  
  
"Anytime Vegita".  
  
In space in the largest science station a proud Dr Neillo takes the stand.  
  
"May I welcome you here to the unveiling of my latest product?"  
  
Yes came a cry from the audience.  
  
"I have invented a way in which to improve the organic.  
  
We heard that before!  
  
"Well let me show you straight from the experiment, open the doors"  
  
There stood a large vat.  
  
No how could you use living beings in your twisted experiments  
  
Let him talk he might be on to something.  
  
"Cretin and Valance come out"   
  
Krillin and videl blue from toe to head came out the vat  
  
"Great they're still alive, now to show you they're improved skilled."  
  
Wow this is going to be good  
  
Krillin looked and Videl.  
  
Videl looked at Krillin.  
  
And they began to mate on the stage  
  
Most the crowd started taking pictures of the two.  
  
"um well after such a intense situation they must fell the need to take some pressure   
  
off it has been a year"  
  
Yes we can see many skills  
  
How long will this last?  
  
"Well" Dr Neillo put his hand behind his head in Goku manner. "70 minutes?"  
  
.  
  
"come on, come on" she said panting "You two can't be tired yet".  
  
Goten looked at Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked at Goten.  
  
"Supersayinjin" they shouted and flew at Marron.  
  
"That's more like it" she phased out the way.  
  
.  
  
She jumped on Goten's back and then Managed to throw him into Trunks and phased   
  
away again.  
  
"That trick is getting old," said Trunks loudly.  
  
"Like you two ever come up with anything new you both just use your parents old   
  
moves, big bang, kamehameha all day the last time you ever came up with something   
  
new was back when you where fused" she told them.  
  
"Well that's different today," said Trunks "Goten let me spar with her alone wouldn't   
  
want you accidentally getting hurt"  
  
"Okay this better be good," said Goten.  
  
.  
  
Three hours later in space.  
  
"There brains most be running on primal mode whilst there more upper brain   
  
functions are recovering" explain Dr Neillo.  
  
Needless to said Krillin and Videl where still mating.  
  
.  
  
Marron ducked and swered round the room dodging Trunk's fists.  
  
"What you waiting for Big Boy come and get me"  
  
'patients'  
  
She fired a red intense beam at trunks.  
  
"Now" shouted Trunks He flew in the air and cut Marrons Left arm off.   
  
Trunks held a sword of light and metal.  
  
"You idiot!" she screamed.  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
Goten blasted Trunks unconscious to the floor.  
  
"Come with me Marron lets go see what Tein can do for your arm."  
  
.   
  
Hours later in space  
  
"Well at least you know they got enhanced endurance." Joked the Dr.  
  
Videl was now on top of Krillin as they continued to mate.  
  
May I ask how long this will take Dr Neillo   
  
"It seems that I have no idea" with that the Dr slumped to the floor.  
  
Well why don't you cage them up and show what they can do another time.  
  
Guards went to capture Krillin as soon as they came within twenty meters, Krillin   
  
killed them with a single blast and continued with Videl.  
  
You've created a monster!  
  
. 


	5. slice

CRAZY SWORD OF TRUNKS.  
  
Goten and Marron land on the look out to see Tein facing of with Trunks.  
  
Tein already had some major wounds obviously done by Trunks sword.   
  
Goten flew to help.  
  
Trunks laughed evilly as his energy spiked.  
  
He ran the sword straight through Goten's Heart.   
  
Marron flew off.  
  
"Goten was your Friend" shouted Tein.  
  
Trunks energy levelled off.  
  
Then after a minute of silence he began to chuckle.  
  
.  
  
Dr. Neillo looked on happy as he saw Krillin kill off the guards.  
  
"Instant reflexes, 100% well 92 % accuracy."  
  
The crowd was silent.  
  
"Why do we see how they fare against your most powerful automatic weapons, trust   
  
me it'll do them no harm" 'I hope'.  
  
Member of the audience pulled off weapons ranging in size and shape.   
  
They push click and pulled triggers and the two humans were bombarded they   
  
continue till everyone ran out of ammo.  
  
.  
  
"Trunks I'm going to try and heal him please don't attack me okay?"  
  
Trunks stared at the temporary guardian of earth.   
  
Tein moved closer to Goten and placed two hands over the sword wound.  
  
Tein dived off the lookout as Trunks rips the air with his sword then snarls as he sees   
  
it misses his attend target.  
  
Tein hid in the nearby forest.  
  
Trunks laughed and flew into the forest cut everything in his way.  
  
Tein lowered his Ki and covered him self in mud and leaves twigs whatever he could   
  
find.  
  
Trunks sliced a rare tiger eagle in half. Then seeing the eggs he crack and swallowed   
  
the insides whole.  
  
.  
  
The crowd panted as they lowered their weapons to see what was left of the   
  
experiments.  
  
They saw nothing.  
  
There was silence then a scream and another.  
  
Krillin and Videl where going through the crowd killing them with there own blunt   
  
weapons.  
  
The two returned to the stage happy they had killed enough of the crowd and began to   
  
mate again.  
  
Dr Neillo smiled "Perfect not a scare on them"  
  
What about us!  
  
"Okay I see the dead bodies, why don't we try tranquillisers"  
  
Millions of darts flew into the two humans and they began to drop to the floor.  
  
"Place them into a new vat"  
  
A scientist with red glass walked up and started dragging the couple joined at the hip.  
  
And place them, into their container.  
  
"Now that there safely locked up I would like to announce the sale of these two proto   
  
types"  
  
Many murmurings came from crowd.  
  
.  
  
Tein saw Trunks glowing hair in the bushes.  
  
Then he looked to the sky and flew into the clouds  
  
Trunks followed eager for the kill.  
  
"Tribeam cannon" yelled Tein and dropped back into the forest.  
  
Trunks felt the wound on his face this was not going to impress the ladies then he to   
  
returned to the forest.  
  
.  
  
"Marron?" asked Gohan as something streaked closer to him and Vegita.  
  
"Come" she shouted and flew back to the lookout.  
  
"Want me to come Gohan, I know how you can be like your father and hog the   
  
spotlight"  
  
"Come on mighty prince lets get going."  
  
They followed Videl.  
  
.  
  
"Dr Neillo may I ask for much" said Rodolfo a businessman.  
  
"Purely an aution bases"  
  
"I'll pay you 90 Million for the girl!" shouted Kenneth a young adult.  
  
"Done" said Dr. Neillo.  
  
"I'll give you my fleet of warships for the boy"   
  
"Done" said Dr Neillo.  
  
Kenneth walked up and wrote a check, which could buy 8 or 9 earth-sized planets and   
  
gave a delivery address.  
  
And the army man walked up and punch Dr Neilo to the floor "Death squad delta take   
  
out everyone."  
  
The army man smile as everyone was dead "Well done delta squad, Hay where is the   
  
girl gone and that Kenneth Bloke wasn't he up here too? " 


	6. SPACEMAN

Kenneth hugged Videl.  
  
"Keep quite" he whispered.  
  
They where directly above army man in a viaduct.   
  
"Eddie"  
  
"Call me coronal," said the army man.  
  
"What ever Eddie" said a man with a long beard.  
  
"Blast you," said Eddie.  
  
"I hope that's not an order," said the bearded man.  
  
"good one one eyed smithy" said Eddie.  
  
"I have two eyes!"  
  
"Yeah keep telling yourself that."  
  
"Look can't you count one, two, one, two I have two eyes"  
  
"Calm down, save it for the enemy"  
  
"Okay but I have two eyes, lets get going with crutin before those enemy you mention   
  
come."  
  
They lifted the vat into the lead warship and then flew off far away.  
  
.  
  
Gohan, Vegita and marron arrived at the lookout and saw a puddle of blood where   
  
Goten used to be.  
  
"Brother I'm not let him die" Gohan said and flew to the forest. Vegita followed and   
  
Marron stayed.  
  
.  
  
Videl came to, she looked at her hero and decided to thank him the only way her   
  
primitive state. During the thanking she put enough effort to break the viaduct and   
  
they fell to the floor.  
  
"I guess Delta team is gone," said Kenneth with a huge smile on his face from earlier.  
  
"You want to go back to my place?" asked Kenneth.  
  
He took the fact that she didn't kill him to mean yes.   
  
Off they left.  
  
.  
  
Goten had Trunks in his arms, just out of reach laid the light sword.   
  
"Get off of me"  
  
Goten was concentrating too hard to talk.  
  
"As soon as I get my sword back your so going to die"  
  
Goten tighten his grip.   
  
The sword began to float towards trunks.  
  
"How on earth" said Goten and let go of trunks and fled the seen.  
  
Trunks grabbed the sword out of the air and laughed again.  
  
Tein fly kicked Trunks to the floor and followed Goten.  
  
Trunks power level increased parallel to his rage.  
  
Trunks flew into the sky then got knocked back down by Vegita.  
  
"Son this is not the ways to get your mother back, give me the sword."  
  
"Fu" Vegita slammed his fist into his sons face interrupting his comment.  
  
Trunks swung his sword at his father.  
  
Vegita ducked and kick Trunks in the stomach.  
  
Trunks charged his father with the light sword.  
  
Gohan pushed Vegita out the way and took the blade into his side.  
  
He pulled into out of himself and instantly felt the evil this wasn't Trunk's sword.  
  
.  
  
Kenneth put his on Videl and smiled.  
  
They kissed.  
  
"So is Valancer your real name.  
  
"It sounds wrong" she said.  
  
"Do you remember anything about your life with or before Dr Neillo."  
  
"My dad has big hair"  
  
"Then it wont be hard to find him," they laughed.  
  
.  
  
"Eddie why don't we try Cretin out on that planet down there.  
  
"One eye you must be joking that's the home of the icejins where Lord freezer his   
  
brother Cooler and King Cold came from!"  
  
"I've got two eyes, and it be a true test of his power."  
  
"I don't know best not risk it"  
  
"Come on"  
  
"I don't think we should"  
  
"Well I know we should"  
  
"Nah"  
  
"I've got an idea lets ask them for money if they say no we send Cretin in"  
  
"Ok, we are going to need the money to pay for the sedatives."  
  
.  
  
On icejin home planet.  
  
There's a ship in orbit demanding money.  
  
The whole planet laughed  
  
Tell them to come and get it.  
  
.  
  
"Eddie it seems they're willing to give us the money"  
  
"Were in the money, sugar and honey!"  
  
"We best take Cretin just encase."  
  
"Yeah you can't really trust a race that enslaves millions."  
  
.  
  
"Vegita knock out Trunk whilst I get rid off this sword." Said Gohan flying up.  
  
"With pleasure come here son," said Vegita.  
  
"Give back my sword I need it it is precious to me." Begged Trunks.  
  
Vegita knocked out his son and said, "Get that blasted sword away"  
  
"Will do," said Gohan as he started swinging the sword around.  
  
He then let in go it easily managed to escape earth's gravity field and that of the   
  
sword.   
  
. 


	7. ICEJINS

Smithy and Eddie walk to the lead icejin.  
  
"Can we have are money now?" asked Smithy.  
  
"You die now stupid whatever species you are" said the icejin and raised his hand.  
  
"Cretin attack" shouted Eddie.  
  
Krillin walked up to the icejin and look at him.  
  
"You bring a half pint to fight me" asked the icejin.  
  
Krillin killed him for that question the rest of the icejins ran scared.  
  
Krillin flew after them. Then grabbed the first one pulled off its tail and strangled him   
  
with it.  
  
Krillin then flew after the second where he ripped out many organs of the body.  
  
Krillin brutally killed every single icejin on the planet and returned to Eddie and   
  
Smithy he walked around them, measuring them up.  
  
"You two are far weaker then me explain."  
  
"Well we don't know," said Eddie honestly.  
  
"How did I come into your company." Ask Krillin.  
  
"We rescued you from a mad scientist" said Smithy.  
  
"Did this scientist increase my strength?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
"Which planet am I from?"  
  
"Well I not sure I never seen a blue human before."  
  
"Human sounds like a powerful race are they?"  
  
"Some of the strongest power levels anyone's ever sensed came from earth." Said   
  
Eddie.  
  
"Take me to earth before I kill you" said Krillin  
  
"You kill us and your stranded," said Smithy  
  
"I can fly home," said Krillin   
  
"Do you even know where earth is?"  
  
"Its where the highest power levels are"   
  
"Ok we'll take you there."  
  
"On your ship you drugged me will this happen again?"  
  
"No"  
  
.  
  
"Dende it's been a year are you ready?"  
  
"No give me another month"  
  
"What?" came the collective scream.  
  
"It's harder then it looks," explain Dende.  
  
"That's ok," said Tein ' I've still got four countries to conquer.'  
  
"My wife best come back younger," shouted Vegita as he left.  
  
Everyone followed him except Gohan.  
  
"Do you know how to create a dragon Dende."  
  
"Why do you ask such a silly question?"  
  
"Cause I seen you, you use a haphazard method trying this and that never in a logical   
  
order."  
  
"You are truly smart Gohan do you think you can keep it a secret I'm sure I'm on to   
  
something this time"  
  
"Okay but I'm staying"  
  
"What about your training with Vegita"  
  
"He can train with his son Goten and Marron."  
  
"I sense you have another question Gohan"  
  
"The supreme ki owes us, yet he hasn't done anything"  
  
"Hopefully Uub will find him soon"  
  
"We sent him out months ago."  
  
"It's a long way"  
  
"Kid Buu made it seem close."  
  
"Hay if your dad just taught you instant transmission we wouldn't be in this state."  
  
"Leave my father out of this, your whole race would be wiped out if it wasn't for   
  
him."  
  
"Sorry Gohan, can you help me translate this?"  
  
.  
  
"So I thought about it," said Kenneth.  
  
"Yes dear" said Videl.   
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes but if I remember I'm married to someone else I'll have to go back to them   
  
okay"  
  
"Okay let's get do the ritual now"   
  
They danced and where married.  
  
.  
  
18 spent most of the day caring for Pan and Bra her adopted daughters.  
  
.  
  
"Do you want to know your name"  
  
"Ok" said Krillin.  
  
"Your name is Cretin"  
  
"Ok, what am I famous for"  
  
"Um your strong?"  
  
"I wish to learn how to use my strength I've forgotten all but one technique something   
  
called distructo disk"  
  
"Ok there's a strong guy who lives north quail."  
  
"Take me there"  
  
"Ok" 


	8. YOU

Krillin flexed his blue muscles.  
  
"Eddie there's a three ships following us"   
  
"Can you tell whose it is one eye?"  
  
"I have two eyes, and no"  
  
The view screen turned on.  
  
"Coronal, you have not yet delivered Dr Neilo's experiments to lord Jabot" said the   
  
man in the view screen.  
  
"YOU talking about me!" shouted Krillin. "YOU don't want to talk about me"   
  
"The experiments quite small is it," said the man in the view screen.  
  
"I warned you" Krillin punched a hole in Eddies ship and flew into the other mans   
  
one.  
  
On the view screen they saw Krillin rip the man into pieces then flew back into   
  
Eddies ship.  
  
"Smithy, lets keep going to north quail, quickly."  
  
.  
  
"Valance can you help me move this" said Kenneth struggling to push a stone.  
  
"No get lost," said Videl.  
  
"Wah?" said Kenneth.  
  
"I think we should let it breathe your dumped!"  
  
"but, but I love you!" cried out Kenneth  
  
"No this life isn't for me you too boring bye" said Videl flying off.  
  
"Come back I can make life good again" begged Kenneth.  
  
"Okay I guesss its only been a month since where were married I should at least stick   
  
it out a year." Said Videl sitting down.  
  
.  
  
"Dragon Dragon catch the dragon come to me!" shouted Gohan.  
  
The sky went black and there was thundered but no dragon appeared.  
  
"Don't worry Gohan will get it one day" said Dende as Gohan stormed of in   
  
frustration.  
  
.  
  
Buckingham palace England.   
  
"I'm proud to announce" said the Queen a new leader of Britian taking over as   
  
royality Mr Tein"   
  
Tein took the crown of the queen's head and placed it on his own.  
  
"The world is mine" shouted Tein "I have done what so many before me have   
  
tried.muhahaha"   
  
"Tein" said Chotzu "are you feeling well.  
  
"Yes I'm literally king of the world all bow before me"  
  
.  
  
"Come on you three, I want to break a sweat here" said Vegita  
  
"Dad give us a break where not Gohan you know!" complained Trunks  
  
"Not so long ago you put up a good fight."  
  
"I was consumed by evil,"  
  
"And he had a sword" put in Goten.  
  
Marron kicked Vegita in the head and phased out.  
  
"That is more like it, the girl puts you to shame."  
  
Trunks and Goten both charged at Vegita.  
  
Vegita palmed them both of easily.  
  
. 


	9. LOCAL

"Welcome to North Quail" said a local.  
  
"Take me to the strongest on this planet!" demanded Krillin.  
  
"I would do as Cretin says," says smithy.  
  
"I am the strongest on the planet," said the local.  
  
"Cretin, me and my crew are going to have some R&R whilst you train" said Eddie   
  
walking off to the nearest waterhole.  
  
"You what to train with me short one?"  
  
"You know various attack do you not? ...and don't call me short"  
  
"I am too busy making up new techniques and training for the next battle to have a student"  
  
"I'm not asking ya to teach me, I'm telling you to teach me!"  
  
"You have fire in your belly young one but do you have anything else."  
  
Krillin looked to the sky "if I bring you a space serpent's head will you train me then"  
  
The local laughed "why not titch"  
  
"Don't call me titch my name is, my name is well for now it's cretin."  
  
.  
  
"Blue dragon, oh blue dragon why don't you come, visit me and my friends its sure to be fun" sung Gohan.  
  
Smoke filled the sky and a blue dragon appear "what is your wish"  
  
"I wish all who died in capsule corp to be back alive"  
  
"Hmm nah but I'll let you have a another try if you sing the song again."  
  
"Blue dragon, oh blue dragon why don't you come, visit me and my friends its sure to   
  
be fun can we have Bulma back slightly younger would be nice" sung Gohan.  
  
"Err okay I'll give Bulma her parents and her first boyfriend back if you..." the dragon was in deep concentration "if you...umm"  
  
"do you want him to sing another tune?" asked Dende.  
  
"No, but it gives me an idea I want to go to a 24 hour concert with the best performs known to earth" said the dragon.  
  
Gohan looked confused 'how am I going to manage that'  
  
"Don't worry Gohan I'll sort it all out I am supreme commander of earth"  
  
"Thanks Tein and stop reading my mind" said Gohan  
  
"Supreme commander?" said Dende  
  
"of Earth, yes, now dragon when do you want this concert?"   
  
"I don't have much planned so you know whenever" said the dragon  
  
"A week tonight, yes, to celebrate four months of peace in china under my thumb I mean, yeah I mean lets face it I'm the worlds most, forget that I'm earths only dictator" said Tein.   
  
"Can I have some dragon brew whilst I wait" asked the dragon.  
  
"Where do you want it imported from, I own the world so anywhere is good"  
  
"Dublin"   
  
"Okay Gohan go get that whilst I arrange the party".   
  
"Own the world?"  
  
"Yes Dende, now keep the dragon company whilst I'm away"  
  
Tein flew off.  
  
Gohan flew off.  
  
The author fly's off to write the next chapter 


	10. fly to snake

Krillin flew into the vacuum that is space.  
  
It didn't take long for a sky serpent to attack.  
  
The serpent unlocked its jaw and fired orange red beam it was massive and strong.  
  
Krillin took the attack head on and was pushed far away.  
  
"That snakes got bite!" said Krillin "But I got fight" he powered up and sped his way back to see a shocked serpent's face.  
  
Krillin sent it a barrage off punches. The serpent tried to fight back but it had no chance.  
  
Krillin stood back with a new idea in his head. He stretched out his arms and legs and shouted, "Hit me"  
  
The serpent did another beam Krillin was sent flying again.  
  
Krillin returned "once more"   
  
The serpent did another beam Krillin was sent flying again.  
  
Krillin returned, "Let me see if I got this right" Krillin unlocked his jaw and fired the same beam at the serpent, which fired back with its own beam.  
  
The beams locked against each other, the fight was on.  
  
.  
  
"Kenneth, I think I'm pregnant that why I've been so moody." Said Videl rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Cool" said Kenneth.  
  
"Cool, cool this is life changing stuff, you die now" she fired a beam at Kenneth's heart and he collapsed.  
  
"What, what have I done" said Videl crying. She picked up Kenneth in her arms "no don't die"  
  
Videl powered up and let the dead body drop to the ground "Bye my love." And she was gone.  
  
.  
  
The serpent ran out of juice and collapsed to the planet. Krillin then dragged him to the local.  
  
"Crap what are you!" he screamed.  
  
"Now I know I said I was just bringing the head but the guy put up too much of a good fight to just kill him." Explain Krillin.  
  
"Okay I'll teach you, wear this gi to show you are my student."  
  
Krillin had a flash back he was a boy there was an old man who he respected and another kid with a tail they where both given orange gi's and this is what shocked him the most his skin colour was peachy!"   
  
Krillin rubbed at his skin as hard as he could after a while there was peach he was not a blue skinned human.  
  
Questions filled him mind who is he what is he who was that other boy and that man was that his family his home.  
  
.  
  
"Your back Gohan" said Vegita "it is it summoned is Bulma back?"  
  
"Yes and soon come see the dragon," said Gohan.  
  
"That's the new dragon!" 


	11. FLY TO NAME

"Cretin, cretins are you okay"  
  
Krillin look at his skin.  
  
"Come you can get changed into your Gi over here."  
  
"Cretin is not my name do not call me that."  
  
"What should I call you then"  
  
"What is your name"  
  
"Marbeduckasaworus"  
  
"Then that shall be my name"  
  
"What's going to be my name then"  
  
"Bob" said Krillin.  
  
'if he wasn't stronger than me he'll be in a body bag.' Thought Bob.  
  
"Marbeduckasaworus, what's doe it mean?" said Krillin.  
  
"Well we throw nine dices and it spells out our name on this planet"  
  
"Marbeduckasaworus is only nine letters!" said Krillin in surprise.  
  
"well no I lied, it means up one with a hairy back" said Bob, face staring down at the floor "my parents where so cruel."  
  
"Okay perhaps I shall have a different name," said Krillin.  
  
"Well I'm keeping Bob," said Bob  
  
"Okay what name means, friend to the destroyer?" Asked Krillin.  
  
"Kijin" said Bob.  
  
"That is my new name Kijin." Said Krillin.  
  
.  
  
Videl flew into space and destroyed a couple of planets then destroyed a couple more "this is fun" said Videl.  
  
Videl kept destroying planets, spaceships, asteroids and anything that was.  
  
.  
  
"This lazy pile of blue flesh is the new dragon" said Vegita"  
  
"Why do call me such names" said the dragon.  
  
Vegita smiled "Oh dragon wanna get revenge"  
  
"Yeah man I do," said the dragon.  
  
"Pull my tail!" said Vegita.  
  
"I don't see a tail"  
  
"Oh yeah shame someone couldn't wish it back."  
  
"I can wish it back I just don't want to" and the dragon stuck out its tongue.  
  
"Don't want to or can't" said Vegita sticking out his tongue  
  
"I'll show you" the dragon turned white then returned blue.  
  
"I still don't have a tail you failed blue but"  
  
In the other room there was a scream. Gohan ran in "Look every one my tail grew back"  
  
.  
  
"Kijin, have you finished getting changed." Said Bob.  
  
Krillin walked out in white armour.  
  
"Not bad Kijin".  
  
Krillin nodded.  
  
"Okay first training exercise, run on the bottom this planets oceans I'll meet you on the island in the biggest ocean when your finished Bye" and Bob flew off.  
  
.  
  
'These oceans are bubbling' though Krillin. 'I think I can see where there coming from.  
  
A huge egg laid on the bottom   
  
'Lets bust it open I'm hungry' said Krillin. 


	12. EGGMAN

Ok this is the next chapter, Title : THE EGGMAN

Vegita's face was as red as a red vegetable, rhubarb perhaps

He grabbed the dragons neck and started choking him.

"gggohaa" the dragon mumbled

Unfortunately for the dragon, Gohan was too busy tenderly stoking his tail.

Dende seeing this jumped as high as he could in the air and landed next to Vegita

"Let go of him or I'll I'll heal you!" 'Threaten' Dende

Eddie and one eye where in a village

"One eye" said Eddie

"Yes one leg" replied Smithy

"I have two legs!" shouted Eddie.

"Whatever you say One leg" said smithy walking off towards a scantly clad lady

Tein was interviewing a few musician

"next" said Chotzu

A man with one earring walking in

"what instrument do you play?" asked Tein

"I smash my head into walls it make good sound" said the man

"where else have you preformed?"

"I hit many places too numerous to recount"

"Tell Tein or I'll smash you head though the nearest wall" commanded Chotzu

The man fell into a fit of laughter

"I warned you" said Chotzu and he kicked the man into the nearest wall

The Man went straight though into next door where they keep half of all the thumbtacks in the world so as to increase the value of the remaining thumbtacks and help the new world economy.

"That was a good sound" said Tein, Chotzu nodded

"Your hired!" said Tein

.

Krillin started to pull apart the shell of the pink egg

"the contents must be good if its this hard to open" thought Krillin gradually cracking the shell.

Videl landed on a planet to get some food blowing up planets was hungry work.

"pretty lady come here" said a man with one eye.

Videl raised her hand.

"You're an alien" said the man with one eyebrow "You must be in search of the Seven magical Golden Fish"

"Why would I want fish?" said Videl

"Well, once all seven are gathered, the gatherer will be granted a wish by the great fish named Fishlong!" explained the man with one eyebrow.

"Where are this fish?" asked Videl.

"If I knew, I would have two eyebrows wouldn't I" said the man with one eyebrow

"You die now" said Videl

"Wait I know of a device that can pinpoint the exact location of the fish"

"Go on"

"It is owned by the Dan Giro he built it in his secret lab as is out looking for the fish as we speak"

"Congratulation you have nearly won your life back, to win it back you must pay for my meal and tell me what this Giro looks like" said Videl walking into an expensive restaurant.

.

The shell cracked open and a pink mist came out

"WHERES THE MEAT" Exclaimed Krillin

The pink mist formed into a semisolid body, it start groaning

It formed four limbs and a head

"I've near seen that before" said Krillin "or have I?"

The pink shape lunged towards Krillin who simply dodged it

"Too slow" said Krillin as the pink mass lunged again

"My turn" said Krillin as he kicked the pink mass it just went though the otherside

"Huh" said Krillin as the pink body hit him in the face.

Krillin launched a rapid attack formed of 32 punched and 12 kicks

"Take that" said Krillin.

The pink mass just reformed

"Okay let's try that again" Krillin launched the attack again this time with ki induced fists.

The pink mass just reformed, then threw a blast at Krillin.

Krillin knocked the blast back

The creature changed its skin to act as a trampoline and so the blast came back

Krillin threw a more powerful attack which swallowed up the previous blast a blast a hole in the pink creature's torso. But it reformed

"Darn you Kakarot!" shouted Krillin 'I wonder what a kakarot is?'

Krillin fired fifty two short intense beams at the pink mass.

The pink mass reformed and Krillin could have sworn it laughed.

'Okay' thought Krillin 'all or nothing' and he powered up his muscles started bulging

His face went red and his top layer of skin started burning off revealing his peach skin

"Land, sea and all the living creatures, please lend me your energy" said Krillin 'what on Namek am I saying, have I been to Namek, was it nice, was there ice cream, do I enjoy Ice cream, what's my favourite flavour, what flavours are there um ...chocolate, banana, some sort of red berry,' Krillin thought.

As this was happening he was gain energy from every moving thing on the planet.

Krillin shot out his arms and fired his beam of assorted colours.

Next time on Blue Butts

Will Krillin's blast destroy the pink reform able thing?

Will Chotzu go to anger management?

Will Dende go through with his threat and heal Vegita?

Will One eye Brow man earn his life back?

Find out next time!


End file.
